Chewbacca
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 200 BBY | thuiswereld = Kashyyyk | vader = Attichitcuk | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Mallatobuck | kinderen = Lumpawaroo | sterfte = | titel = Co-piloot van de Millennium Falcon | bijnaam = The Mighty Chewbacca | species = Wookiee | geslacht = Man | lengte = 2,28 meter 112 kilogram | haarkleur = Bruin zwart | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = SX-21 Blaster Rifle Bowcaster | vervoer = Millennium Falcon | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Rebel Alliance Resistance }} Chewbacca of Chewie genaamd door zijn vrienden - was één van de helden uit de Galactic Civil War en de copiloot van Han Solo. Tijdens de Clone Wars vocht Chewbacca aan de zijde van de Jedi en Yoda op zijn thuisplaneet Kashyyyk. Ook na de dood van Han Solo bleef Chewie de Resistance trouw in de strijd tegen de First Order. Biografie Leven op Kashyyyk (200 BBY – 19 BBY) Geboorte & Jeugd Chewbacca werd 200 BBY geboren Kashyyyk als de zoon van Attichitcuk. Chewbacca hield ervan om de planeet te verkennen en deinsde niet terug om daardoor gevaar te trotseren. Daarnaast was Chewbacca op jonge leeftijd al geïnteresseerd in technologie en het repareren ervan. Vele jaren gingen voorbij in Chewbacca’s leven waarin hij verliefd werd op Mallatobuck en met haar trouwde toen hij volwassen werd. Samen kregen ze een zoon Lumpawarrump. Clone Wars thumb|left|200px|Chewbacca tijdens de Clone Wars Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Chewbacca ontvoerd door Trandoshan jagers onder leiding van Garnac en vervolgens naar de maan Wasskah gebracht. Daar ontmoette Chewbacca Ahsoka Tano en twee Jedi Younglings: O-Mer en Jinx. Alle gevangenen werden als opgejaagd wild beschouwd door de Trandoshans, maar Chewie en de Jedi waren niet van plan om zich zomaar naar de slachtbank te laten leiden. Chewie bouwde een zender om naar Kashyyyk een noodoproep te sturen. In afwachting van een reactie vanop het thuisfront bleven de Padawans en Chewie niet bij de pakken zitten. Ze voerden een directe aanval uit op het fort van Garnac in de hoop om daar een schip te kunnen kapen. Tijdens de schermutselingen met de Trandoshans kwam Tarfful Chewbacca en de Padawans ter hulp met hulp van premiejagers Sugi en Seripas. De Wookiees zorgden ervoor dat de Padawans veilig op Coruscant werden afgezet, onder goedkeurend oog van Yoda. Later in de Clone Wars hielp Chewbacca zijn vriend General Tarfful met het verdedigen van de stad Kachirho in de Battle of Kashyyyk. Chewbacca en Tarfful stonden Yoda bij die voelde dat Commander Gree hem wilde verraden. Tijdens Order 66 hielpen Chewbacca en Tarfful om Yoda te helpen ontsnappen vanop Kashyyyk. Chewbacca was een geducht gebruiker van de Bowcaster en was ondertussen uitgegroeid tot een Wookiee die erg werd gerespecteerd op Kashyyyk. Tijdens het Empire (19 BBY – 0 BBY) Slaaf Na talloze omzwervingen werd Chewbacca echter gevangengenomen door Trandoshan slavendrijvers. Chewbacca slaagde er echter in om de Wookiees achter zich te zetten en in een slavenopstand hun vrijheid te bekomen. Chewbacca zette zich actief in om zoveel mogelijk van zijn soortgenoten te redden van de slavernij. Op een bepaald moment werd Chewie gevangengenomen op Mimban door het Galactic Empire. Daar werd hij in een put gegooid waarin vroeger ammunitie werd opgeslagen. Soms gebeurde het dat het Empire iemand in de put gooide, zodat Chewbacca de kans kreeg om te eten. In 10 BBY werd de jonge 'deserteur' Han Solo bij Chewbacca in de put gegooid. Han probeerde zich te weren in het handgevecht met de Wookiee, maar het was pas toen hij in Shyriiwook praatte, dat Chewbacca echt luisterde. Han had een plan om te ontsnappen. In een vals gevecht was het de bedoeling om de pyloon om te duwen die de valdeur ondersteunde. Nadat dat gebeurde, konden Chewbacca en Han ontsnappen. Han maande Chewbacca aan om hem te volgen, omdat hij vrienden had op de planeet die hen zouden helpen ontsnappen. Hoewel Tobias Beckett helemaal Hans vriend niet was, besloot hij toch om hem en Chewbacca mee te nemen. Crimson Dawn 250px|thumb|Han & Chewie op de conveyex op Vandor-1 Op Vandor-1 leerde Han dat de Wookiee Chewbacca heette, maar zei dat hij wel een kortere naam zou bedenken. Chewbacca zei dat hij eigenlijk op zoek was naar zijn familie of stam. In hun eerste missie samen, moesten Han en Chewie Beckett, Val en Rio Durant helpen met het stelen van Coaxium aan boord van een Imperial Conveyex. Han en Chewie vormden meteen een goed duo, maar de missie mislukte door de tussenkomst van Enfys Nest en haar bende. Val en Rio sneuvelden en Beckett zei dat ze die missie uitvoerden voor Crimson Dawn. Han noch Chewie wilden Beckett in de steek laten en ze trokken mee naar Dryden Vos. Om het verloren coaxium goed te maken, had Han het idee om onbewerkt coaxium te stelen, wat kon gebeuren op Kessel. Chewie raadde aan om daarna op Savareen het coaxium te laten verwerken. Nadat Lando Calrissian werd toegevoegd aan de missie met zijn schip de Millennium Falcon en L3-37 reisde Chewie mee naar Kessel. Daar deden Han en Chewie zich voor als slaven, terwijl Qi'ra, Beckett en L3-37 de controlekamer zouden overnemen. Nadat Chewie en Han zich hadden bevrijd, merkte Chewbacca andere Wookiees op in de mijnen, waaronder een Wookiee genaamd Sagwa. Han moest het coaxium gaan halen, maar schonk Chewbacca zijn wapen om zich te verdedigen. Chewie koos ervoor om zijn soortgenoten te helpen, maar kwam Han later opnieuw helpen. Net alvorens ze konden ontsnappen, nam Chewie afscheid van Sagwa die hij had helpen ontsnappen. Nu Lando geblesseerd was geraakt op Kessel en L3 was vernietigd, moest Han de Falcon besturen. Chewbacca bleek echter een hele goede en ervaren piloot en verving Qi'ra als copiloot. Samen trotseerden Han en Chewie in hun eerste missie aan boord van de Falcon de gevaren van het Empire en de Akkadese Maelstrom, waaonder een Summa-verminoth. Dankzij een druppeltje coaxium en L3's navigatiesysteem, slaagden Han en Chewie erin om de Kessel Run in minder dan 12 parsecs af te leggen. De Falcon was wel veranderd in een vliegend wrak en Lando vertrok zelfs zonder zijn deel te hebben ontvangen op Savareen. 250px|thumb|Chewie en Han in de Falcon Nadat het coaxium was verwerkt, werd de situatie ingewikkelder. Enfys Nest bleek geen piraat te zijn, maar een rebel tegen de criminele organisaties en hun wandaden. Beckett verliet de groep om terug te keren naar Glee Anselm, waardoor Han, Chewie en Qi'ra naar Dryden Vos trokken. Uiteindelijk had Han een plan beraamd waarin hij het verraad van Beckett had verwerkt. Nest en haar volgelingen konden de Hylobon wachters overmeesteren van Vos en bleek dat Solo het echte coaxium had meegenomen op de afspraak. Beckett dwong Chewbacca om met het coaxium te volgen. Ondertussen doodde Qi'ra Vos en nam ze afscheid van Han om de leidster te worden van Crimson Dawn. Han was Beckett echter te vlug af en wachtte hem op. Hij aarzelde niet en schoot Beckett neer alvorens hij dat van plan was om te doen. Dankzij een staaltje coaxium dat Han van Enfys Nest kreeg, kon Han een nieuwe poging wagen om Lando te verslaan bij Sabacc. Han verhinderde dat Lando weer vals kon spelen en won de Millennium Falcon. Samen met Chewbacca wilde Han naar Tatooine gaan, waar een beruchte gangster naar een nieuw team zocht voor een missie. Smokkelaars Samen met Han Solo beleefde Chewbacca heel wat avonturen die van hen een gerenommeerd smokkelaarduo maakten. Chewie en Han waren voortdurend aan het werk in de Falcon om het schip op talloze plaatsen te wijzigen en te verbeteren. Han was dan wel de piloot van de Falcon, zijn copiloot Chewbacca kende de Falcon mogelijk zelfs beter. Toen de Galactic Civil War uitbrak hadden Han Solo en Chewbacca schulden gemaakt bij Jabba the Hutt toen ze tijdens één van hun vluchten voor hem een lading Spice hadden moeten overboord gooien om aan een douanecontrole van het Empire te kunnen ontsnappen. Galactic Civil War (0 BBY – 4 ABY) Rebel Alliance thumb|200px|Han Solo & Chewbacca Tijdens één van hun visites aan Chalmun’s Cantina op Tatooine werd Chewbacca door collega-smokkelaar BoShek voorgesteld aan een oudere man die naar Alderaan wou reizen. Han ging akkoord omdat een hele som credits op hem stond te wachten, als ze Alderaan zouden bereiken. Nadat Jabba the Hutt Solo had opgewacht in Docking Bay 94 kon de Falcon vertrekken naar Alderaan. Solo en Chewie schudden twee Star Destroyers af in Hyperspace die nog patrouilleerden rond Tatooine. Aan boord van de Falcon werd ook duidelijk dat Chewbacca niet goed tegen zijn verlies kon. Tijdens een Dejarik spel verloor Chewie van R2-D2 en dat aanvaardde de Wookiee niet. Om te voorkomen dat Chewie té agressief werd, lieten de droids hem maar winnen. Chewbacca was even verbaasd toen Alderaan verdwenen was en toen ze werden opgeslokt door de Death Star I. Alhoewel hij persoonlijk een kennis was geweest van talloze Jedi Masters als Yoda, twijfelde Chewbacca aan de capaciteiten van Ben Kenobi om hen te redden uit de Death Star I. Toen Luke ontdekte dat Princess Leia ging worden geëxecuteerd, speelde Chewbacca een cruciale rol in hun plan. Tegen zijn zin moest Chewbacca voor gevangene spelen maar het plan slaagde en Leia werd gered. Tijdens hun avontuur in de Trash Compactor hield Chewie zich opvallend gedeisd omdat hij vermoedelijk wist dat er een Dianoga leefde tussen het afval. Daarna hielp hij om samen met Han een weg te banen naar de Millennium Falcon en als piloot de TIE Fighters af te houden. Op Yavin 4 vergaarde Solo zijn verdiende credits en was hij van plan om Jabba the Hutt terug te betalen. Chewbacca stelde echter hun vertrek in vraag en vroeg zich af of ze niet beter zouden blijven om hun nieuwe vrienden, Luke en Leia, te helpen. Uiteindelijk kon Chewbacca Han overhalen en de Falcon keerde net op tijd terug om Luke de vrije baan te geven om de Death Star I te vernietigen. Daarna werd Chewbacca onthaald als een held van de Rebel Alliance, al ontving hij zijn medaille niet tijdens de grote ceremonie. Na de Death Star thumb|left|200px|Chewbacca en zijn familie Na de vernietiging van de Death Star I twijfelde Han voortdurend om de Rebel Alliance te verlaten om zijn schulden te gaan afbetalen. Dat gebeurde ook, maar telkens werden de plannen van Solo gedwarsboomd. Op één van hun avonturen belandden Han en Chewie op Kashyyyk waar Chewbacca zijn familie ging bezoeken om de Life Day te vieren. Chewbacca bezocht zijn familie geregeld in de loop der jaren, maar als Wookiee was het nu eenmaal verplicht om een Life Debt te vervullen. Grotere Honor Family Net zoals altijd bleef Chewbacca trouw aan de zijde van Han tijdens en na de Battle of Hoth die hen uiteindelijk op Cloud City deed belanden waar hun oude vriend Lando Calrissian de plak zwaaide. Op Cloud City verdween C-3PO en Chewbacca vond hem terug nabij de verbrandingsoven. Met de Protocol Droid had Chewie een speciale relatie. Threepio smeet constant verwijten naar Chewbacca’s hoofd, maar dit leek de Wookiee niet te deren om vriendschap te tonen voor de gouden droid. Chewbacca beleefde een moeilijk moment toen ze een valstrik waren gelopen op Cloud City. Zijn beste vriend Han werd ingevroren in Carbonite. Net daarvoor vroeg hij aan Chewbacca of hij op Leia wilde passen tijdens zijn afwezigheid. Daarmee was de Honor Family van Chewbacca gegroeid en deze zou ook Luke en Lando Calrissian bevatten. Bij hun redding op Cloud City werkte Chewbacca eerst nog zijn woede uit op Lando, maar de Wookiee begreep dat dit niets zou veranderen aan Hans lot. Samen met Lando vertrok Chewbacca op zoek naar zijn verdwenen vriend. Herenigd met Han De grote reddingsactie kwam er ongeveer een jaar later toen Han eindelijk was gevonden in het paleis van Jabba the Hutt op Tatooine. Chewbacca infiltreerde er op een opvallende manier als prooi van Boushh, die echter Leia in vermomming was. Jabba sprak met respect over The Mighty Chewbacca en aanvaardde de Wookiee voor de som van 35.000 credits. Daarna werd Chewbacca herenigd met een blinde Han in de cellen van het paleis. Tijdens de Battle of Carkoon raakte Chewbacca geblesseerd aan zijn been, maar dit verhinderde hem niet om Solo toe te staan om Lando te redden. Zijn natuurlijke genezingscapaciteiten als Wookiee hielpen de wonde snel te genezen. Battle of Endor thumb|right|250px|Chewbacca tijdens de Clone Wars Chewbacca was de eerste vrijwilliger toen Han Solo werd gevraagd om een gevaarlijke missie op Endor te leiden voor de Rebel Alliance. Solo had zich blijkbaar fulltime aangesloten bij de Alliance waarin Chewbacca werd beschouwd als één van de helden. Op Endor kon Chewbacca, na hun gevangenname, het uitstekend vinden met de Ewoks. Waarschijnlijk was dit het geval omdat hij in de kleine aliens een mini-versie zag van een Wookiee. Tijdens de grote Battle of Endor kaapte Chewbacca samen met twee Ewoks een AT-ST Walker waardoor het tij keerde bij het grondgevecht. Chewbacca was opgelucht dat de Galactic Civil War ten einde was gekomen. Samen met zijn Honor Family vierde hij de bevrijding van het universum. Terugkeer naar de smokkelwereld Ben & Luke Na de Battle of Endor bleef Chewbacca zijn plichten vervullen in de Rebel Alliance. Samen met Han Solo hielp Chewie om Kashyyyk te bevrijden van het Empire. Chewie werd eerst nog gevangen genomen door het Empire, maar Han zorgde ervoor dat de bevrijding een vervolg kreeg en dat Chewie werd bevrijd. Niet veel later werd hij ook verenigd met zijn zoon, die ook gevangen was genomen. Niet lang daarna was Leia in verwachting van Han en werd Ben geboren. Na ontelbare avonturen samen, was de tijd aangebroken voor Han en Chewbacca om meer tijd door te brengen bij hun familie. Nadat Ben Solo door Snoke naar de Dark Side werd verleid en Luke Skywalker verdween na het debacle in zijn Jedi Academy, wist Han niet langer wat te doen doen. Uit wanhoop verdween hij samen met Chewbacca en besloten ze hun oude leven weer op te nemen, deze maal als tramper pilots. Om hun problemen nog wat te vergroten werd de Millennium Falcon gestolen door Gannis Ducain en daarna door Toursant en Vanver Irving. Han en Chewie namen uiteindelijk de Eravana als hun nieuw schip, een Baleen-class Heavy Freighter. Daarmee vervoerden Han en Chewie allerlei items uit het universum naar tal van exotische locaties. Toch zou Solo zich opnieuw in de nesten werken door 50.000 credits te lenen van de Guavian Death Gang en van Kanjiklub om drie Rathtars te vervoeren voor King Prana. We're home 250px|thumb|We're home ... Op een dag bevond de Eravana zich boven Jakku en slaagden Han en Chewie er eindelijk in om de Falcon weer terug te stelen van Unkar Plutt die het schip had gestolen van de Irving Boys. Chewie ontmoette er Rey, Finn en BB-8 aan boord van het schip. Hun introductie was van korte duur, want de Guavians en Kanjiklub waren de Eravana binnengedrongen om Hans schulden 'af te lossen'. Han probeerde zich uit de situatie te praten, maar dat verliep niet zoals gepland.Bovendien was BB-8 geseind en wilde Bala-Tik van de Guavians de droid in handen krijgen, net als twee vluchtelingen. Rey probeerde beide bendes af te zonderen in de freighter, maar per ongeluk opende ze de deuren van de rathtar cellen. Tijdens het vuurgevecht werd Chewbacca geraakt in zijn rechterbovenarm, maar Han kon hen uit de situatie redden door Chewie's Bowcaster te gebruiken. De helden maakten gebruik van de chaos om naar de Falcon te vluchten die Rey hielp starten omdat ze op de hoogte was van Plutts modificaties. Nadat Finn had geprobeerd om Chewie te verzorgen, vertelden Finn en Rey dat BB-8 de kaart naar Luke Skywalker bevatte. Han vloog naar Takodana en zijn oude kennis Maz Kanata. Van daaruit zou BB-8 naar de Resistance kunnen vliegen zonder te worden opgemerkt door de First Order. Op Takodana bood Han een job aan Rey aan in de Falcon. Han zag hoe handig Rey was met de Falcon en dat ze zich echt thuis voelde aan boord van zijn schip. Bovendien vond Chewie Rey wel leuk gezelschap. Weerzien met Leia Chewbacca bleef eerst met de Falcon om zijn wonde te laten herstellen en om het schip eens na te kijken. Toen hij echter naar het kasteel van Maz kwam, zag hij hoe Unkar Plutt Rey bedreigde. Plutt maakte een grap over een gewonde Wookiee, maar Chewbacca rukte Plutts arm af, waardoor Rey voorgoed van de Crolute verlost was. Zowel spionnen van de First Order als de Resistance kregen BB-8 in de gaten in Maz Kanata's Castle, maar het was de First Order die Takodana eerst bereikte. De bewoners waren niet enkel getuige van de Starkiller Base die het Hosnian System vernietigde, het kasteel van Maz werd eveneens vernietigd en Han, Chewie en Finn bevonden zich in het midden van het gevecht terwijl Rey en BB-8 waren verdwenen in de bossen. Han & co werden gevangen genomen, maar even later verscheen de Resistance onder leiding van Poe Dameron en keerde het tij. Kort daarna werden Han en Chewie na al die jaren verenigd met Leia. Han en Chewie reisden mee naar D'Qar waar de Resistance een aanval plande op de Starkiller Base en waar Doctor Kalonia Chewie's wonde volledig genas. Afscheid van Han Han vloog met Finn en Chewie in de Falcon naar de Starkiller Base om Rey te redden, maar ook om de schilden uit te schakelen zodat de schepen van de Resistance de basis konden naderen. Dankzij Hans buitengewone vliegkunsten geraakte de Falcon doorheen de schilden omdat hij pas de lightspeed van de Falcon uitzette nadat het schip de atmosfeer had binnengedrongen. Nadat de schilden waren uitgeschakeld en Rey was teruggevonden in de basis, merkte Han op dat de fighters van de Resistance in de problemen waren. Met een zak vol explosieven wilden ze de Starkiller Base verzwakken waardoor de fighters hun kans konden grijpen. Rey en Finn namen het bovenste deel voor hun rekening, maar ook Han en Chewie splitsten zich op. Chewie zag plots Han beneden toenadering zoeken tot Kylo Ren. Tot zijn grote afschuw, zag hij hoe Kylo Han doodde en hoe het lichaam van zijn beste vriend naar beneden tuimelde in de eindeloze afgrond van de basis. Chewie opende het vuur en raakte Kylo Ren in zijn flank. De aanwezige stormtroopers maakten geen schijn van kans tegen de woedende Wookiee. Uiteindelijk vertrok Chewbacca met de Falcon en nam hij Rey en een gewonde Finn mee naar D'Qar. Nadat R2-D2 was ontwaakt en de kaart naar Luke volledig was, vertrok Chewbacca met Rey en R2-D2 op zoek naar Luke. Ahch-To en de Resistance Ahch-To Terwijl Rey probeerde om Luke te overtuigen om haar op te leiden, verbleef Chewie aan boord van de Falcon. Maar Rey riep Chewie hulp in toen Luke weigerde om haar te helpen. Chewie's komst verbaasde Luke die meteen vroeg naar Han Solo. Luke realiseerde zich echter dat Han was overleden. Terwijl Rey probeerde om Luke alsnog te overtuigen, leerde Chewie de Porgs kennen op Ahch-To. Chewie wilde zijn honger stillen door porgs op te eten, maar de zeevogels vonden dat niet zo'n goed idee. Chewie begon het echter beter te vinden met de diertjes en toen Rey vertrok vanop de planeet bleef er een porg aan boord van de Falcon. Chewie en R2-D2 zetten Rey in een escape pod af bij de Supremacy van Snoke nabij Crait. Daarna kwamen ze Rey weer oppikken nadat ze niet was geslaagd om Kylo Ren te keren. Daarna trok de Falcon naar Crait waar Chewbacca een resem TIE/fos mee kon lokken. Chewie kon de TIE's afschudden in de ondergrondse grotten van Crait en daarna de Falcon positioneren, zodat de overlevende krijgers van de Resistance konden worden gered. Chewie werd herenigd met Leia en Finn op de Falcon. Eindstrijd Na de Battle of Crait bestuurde Chewbacca met Nien Nunb de Falcon en werd er kort een basis op Ryloth gebouwd. Sinta Nadat de Resistance zich op Ajan Kloss had gevestigd, trok Chewbacca mee naar de Sinta Glacier Colony waar Boolio de Resistance had opgeroepen. Maar hij had veel belangrijker nieuws dan wat hij eerst had vermeld. Hij had informatie van een spion in de First Order. Poe Dameron, Finn, R2-D2, Klaud en Chewie moesten echter snel ontsnappen aan TIEs die hen al hadden ontdekt. Poe schudde hen uiteindelijk af door Lightspeed Skipping, waardoor de Falcon al brandend op Ajan Kloss belandde. Pasaana 250px|thumb|Chewbacca met Rey in de Falcon Niet veel later vervoegde Chewie Rey toen ze op Pasaana naar een clou ging zoeken die kon leiden naar de locatie van Exegol, waar Darth Sidious nog bleek te leven. Tijdens het Festival of the Ancestors werd Chewbacca herenigd met Lando Calrissian die als een eremiet op Pasaana leefde. Hij hielp Rey en haar vrienden echter op weg naar Ochis schip, waar mogelijk de clou verborgen lag. Na een achtervolging met skimmers en 125-Z Treadspeeder Bikes belandde Chewie samen met de andere helden in zwart drijfzand waardoor ze in een grot van een Vexis belandden. Belangrijker was dat ze Ochis resten vonden en zijn dolk waarop waardevolle informatie leek te staan. Chewie stak de dolk in zijn draagtas. Nadat Rey hen van de vexis had gered, voelde ze dat Kylo Ren naderde. Finn vroeg aan Chewie om Rey te gaan halen, maar de Wookiee werd verrast door Ap'lek, een van de Knights of Ren die de helden schaduwden voor Kylo. Chewie werd afgevoerd in een AAL en Finn kon dit net op tijd zien. Finn waarschuwde Rey dat Chewie gevangen was genomen en er ontstond en krachtmeting tussen haar en Kylo Ren om de AAL. Rey kon haar boosheid echter niet beheersen en ze vuurde Force Lightning op het schip af dat werd vernietigd. Rey en haar vrienden dachten dat Chewie was gesneuveld aan boord van het transport, maar hij was aan boord van een andere AAL naar de Steadfast gebracht. Daar liet Enric Pryde hem gevangen zetten en uithoren over de Resistance. Steadfast Maar toen Rey op Kijimi was, om C-3PO die tekst op de dolk te laten uitspreken, voelde ze plots Chewie's aanwezigheid toen de Steadfast zich boven Kijimi City bevond. Chewie's vrienden besloten om hem te redden met hulp van Zorii Bliss die een medaillon van een First Order Captain aan Poe schonk. Terwijl Rey op zoek ging naar antwoorden, konden Poe en Finn Chewie bevrijden. Helaas duurde de poging niet lang, want ze werden opnieuw gegrepen. Toen stormtroopers hen wilden executeren, nam Armitage Hux echter de blaster en schoot hij de troopers neer. Hux was de spion en wilde vooral dat Kylo Ren aan het kortste eind trok. Rey had ondertussen Chewie's gerief gevonden en dat aan C-3PO gegeven die op zoek ging naar de Wookiee, Finn en Poe. Met hulp van Hux konden ze ontsnappen aan boord van de Millennium Falcon. Verlies van Leia 250px|thumb|Chewie en Lando voeren de Allied Fleet aan Ondanks een defect landingsgestel, kon Chewie de Falcon landen op Kef Bir waar Rey de tweede Sith Wayfinder vond. Rey vertrok echter in allerijl na haar laatste confrontatie met Kylo Ren, terwijl de Falcon terugkeerde naar Ajan Kloss. Daar kregen de helden te horen dat Leia Organa was overleden. Chewbacca was erg aangedaan door het verlies van Leia, maar raapte zijn moed bij elkaar toen het laatste gevecht werd gepland tegen de Final Order bij Exegol. Samen met de teruggekeerde Lando Calrissian moest Chewbacca bondgenoten gaan zoeken in het universum. Uiteindelijk lukte dat en samen met de Allied Fleet kon het tij worden gekeerd in de strijd tegen de Final Order. Overwinning Ondanks het verlies van Han, Luke en Leia vierde Chewie feest met zijn nieuwe vrienden. Van Maz Kanata kreeg hij de Medal of Bravery die Leia ooit aan Han had gegeven na de Battle of Yavin. Legends * Tijdens de verovering van Kashyyyk door het Galactic Empire slaagde Chewbacca erin om te vluchten met een groep opstandelingen, waaronder 2-1B, terwijl talloze Wookiees werden gevangengenomen. * In één van zijn talloze interventies raakte Chewbacca echter gewond en werd hij gered door een Imperial Cadet genaamd Han Solo. Solo redde Chewbacca’s leven en werd ontslagen uit de Imperial Academy. * Chewie beleefde avonturen met Han in de Corporate Sector, waar Chewbacca tijdelijk werd gevangengenomen op Stars' End, en naar Dellalt waar ze samen de schatkamers van Xim the Despot ontdekten. * Chewbacca vormde een team met Lando Calrissian en hun belangrijkste doel was het terugvinden en redden van Solo. Dit leidde hen naar vele avonturen waaronder de Battle of Gall en een uitstap naar Coruscant waarbij Chewbacca zich ondermeer vermomde in de Wookiee Bounty Hunter Snoova om Black Sun te infiltreren. Achter de schermen *Peter Mayhew (zelf 2,21m groot) kroop in het kostuum van Chewbacca. Mayhew, van oorsprong een Engelsman, liet zich naturaliseren tot Amerikaan in 2005. Mayhew speelde een laatste maal de rol in sommige scènes in Episode VII. *Joonas Suotamo speelde Chewbacca vanaf 2015. *De stem van Chewbacca werd gehaald uit talloze geluiden van dieren zoals een beer, een walrus, een tijger en een kameel. *In 1997 reikte Carrie Fisher op de MTV Movie Awards een medaille uit aan Chewbacca om de vergeten medaille uit A New Hope te compenseren. *De inspiratie voor Chewbacca was de hond van George Lucas genaamd Indiana. *Chewbacca is mogelijk de persoon die de meeste verwijten krijgt te verwerken in de films, samen met R2-D2 zoals 'Walking Carpet', 'Overgrown Mophead', 'Flea-bitten Furball', 'Hairy Beast', 'Only a Wookiee', 'Stupid Lump', enz... Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi *Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker *Solo *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Wookiee Hunt Bron *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Chewbacca in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars: Head-To-Head *Star Wars Blueprints: Rebel Edition *Han Solo at Stars' End *Han Solo's Revenge *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Star Wars: Chewbacca - Comics category:Heroes of Yavin category:Piloten category:Smokkelaars category:Slaven category:Wookiees